Try Again
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Mereka berlima diberi kesempatan untuk mengulang waktu, untuk menebus kesalahan mereka pada 'The Phantom Sixth', untuk mencegah 'The Phantom Sixth' pergi dari dunia ini untuk selamanya. Namun mereka terus menemui kegagalan. Dan waktu dengan kejam terus mengulang saat-saat menyakitkan tersebut. / "Jaa, sayonara" / "KUROKO/KUROKOCCHI/KURO-CHIN/TETSU/TETSUYA!"/
1. chapter 1

Di hari sehari setelah Kuroko Tetsuya dikabarkan menghilang, mantan anggota tim basket Teiko menerima pesan dari alamat yang sama dan isi yang sama.

 **[Temui aku di atas gedung SMP Teiko malam ini.**

 **-KT]**

 **~TA~**

 **Try Again**

 **Kise Ryouta's part**

 **By Vira D Ace**

 **Kuroko no Basket isn't mine**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: fantasy-friendship-tragedy**

 **DLDR!**

 **~TA~**

Dahi si pemilik kemampuan perfect copy mengernyit. Alamat email pesan itu terasa asing untuknya--karena jarang memakai email, cowok itu lupa milik siapa alamat email itu.

 **[Temui aku di atas gedung SMP Teiko malam ini.**

 **-KT]**

"Padahal aku baru bangun tidur, lho~" si surai kuning menguap, lalu meletakan ponselnya di meja. Pemuda itu melangkah keluar dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

~TA~

Kise--si surai kuning--melangkah santai memasuki kelasnya. Teriakan dan panggilan dari fans nya diabaikan begitu saja--sangat OOC untuk ukuran seorang Kise Ryouta.

"Hari ini jadwal basket, lalu malamnya pemotretan," Kise menghentikan ucapannya sejenak ketika teringat pesan dari email misterius, "apa email itu dari Kurokocchi?"

Menyandarkan diri di bangku, si surai kuning mengambil ponsel dan mencari-cari nomor milik Kagami Taiga.

 _"Moshi-moshi, doushita no, Kise?"_

"Kagamicchi," Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya, "apa Kurokocchi sudah pulang?"

Helaan napas terdengar dari seberang. _"Belum, nande?"_

"Iie, daijobu," Kise memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "jaa nee~"

Telepon diputus. Kise menghela napas. Tak lama jemudian, ponselmya berbunyi.

"Dari Aominecchi?" Kise kembali mengernyit sambil mengangkat telepon, "moshi-moshi?"

 _"Ah, Kise, kau dapat kabar tentang Tetsu?"_

Bibir bawah kembali digigit. "Belum, gomenasai."

 _"Etto, sebenarnya bukan itu saja yang ingin kutanyakan. Tapi, apa kau dapat email dari seseorang berinisial KT?"_

 _Deg!_

"B-benar," ucap Kise terbata, "nande?"

 _"Aku jarang buka email, sih. Jadi aku nggak tahu email siapa itu. Yang lain sudah kutanyakan, dan mereka juga dapat."_

"Mereka?" sebelah alis Kise terangkat.

 _"Member Kiseki no Sedai yang lain,"_ jeda sebentar _, "Akashi berasumsi kalau pengirim email itu adalah Tetsu--kita semua jarang buka email, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa Akashi benar kali ini."_

"Eh?"

 _"Inisialnya KT. Tetsu menghilang kemarin dan Akashi bilang, kalau KT itu mungkin inisial dari Kuroko Tetsuya."_

Kise terdiam.

 _"Kise, kau masih disana?"_

"Ah, ha'i!"

 _"Jadi, maksudku untuk meneleponmu adalah menyampaikan pesan Akashi. Dia bilang, kita harus datang. Setelah latihan basket langsung ke Teiko."_

"H-hah?! A-aku ada pemotretan, lho!" tolak Kise, "aku bisa dimarahi manager -ssu!"

 _"Bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar Tetsu?"_

Kise diam lagi. Bibir bawah lagi-lagi digigit. "Ha'i, aku akan kesana -ssu."

Telepon diputuskan secara sepihak tepat saat bel berbunyi.

~TA~

"Kasamatsu-senpai," panggil Kise ketika selesai sparing dengan anak kelas 2.

"Hah?" Kasamatsu mengernyit, "tumben. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Sekarang tanggal berapa -ssu?"

"Etto," Kasamatsu tampak berpikir, "tanggal 25 Maret, kurasa--memangnya kenapa?"

"Ooh~" Kise mengambil botol minumnya, "arigatou."

Kantoku mereka meniup peluit. "Istirahat selesai! Kembali latihan!" teriaknya.

Kise meminum minumannya terlebih dahulu, lalu meletakkan botol minumnya dan berlari ke lapangan. Kasamatsu mengernyit. "Kau aneh, Kise," gumamnya sambil berlari mengikuti Kise.

~TA~

Ponsel si surai kuning berbunyi. Sambil berjalan ke arah stasiun, Kise mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi?"

 _"Kise-kun, hisashiburi~"_

Kise terbelak. Diambilnya sebentar ponselnya dari telinga untuk melihat siapa yang menelepon.

Kurokocchi. Itu yang tertulis disana.

"K-kurokocchi," cicit Kise, "kau dimana -ssu?"

 _"Sudahlah. Itu nggak penting lagi sekarang~ ingatlah tentang undanganku, okay? Jaa nee."_

Telepon diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Kuroko. Kise tersentak. "Kurokocchi?! KUROKOCCHI?!" teriaknya.

Namun telepon itu sudah terputus. Kise menutup ponselnya, lalu kembali berjalan dengan langkah gontai. "Kuso," gumamnya kesal sekaligus menyesal.

Ponsel Kise kembali berbunyi. Kali ini email dari Akashi.

 **[Cepatlah ke Teiko, Ryouta!!**

 **-Akashi Seijuurou]**

"Seram -ssu," Kise bergidik ngeri sambil melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat ke stasiun.

~TA~

"Maaf terlambat!" Kise berlari secepat mungkin ke arah 4 pemuda yang sudah menunggu di depan gerbang SMP Teiko.

"Kau lama, RyoutAHO!" hardik si surai navy blue, Aomine Daiki.

"Lama banget -nanodayo," tambah si surai hijau berkacamata, Midorima Shintarou.

"G-gomenasai -ssu," ucap Kise.

"Sudahlah," sela Akashi, "aku yakin Tetsuya ada di atap. Ayo!"

"Un!"

5 pemuda mantan pemain Teiko itu memasuki gedung sekolah yang sudah sepi. Derap langkah saling berpadu, dengan tujuan yang sama; membawa 'The Phantom Sixth' kembali pulang.

Pintu rooftop dibuka. 5 pemuda itu keluar sambil mengatur napas mereka.

"Ohisashiburi, minna-san."

 _Deg!_

Kise menoleh ke asal suara. Matanya terbelak.

"K-kurokocchi?!" teriaknya.

Pemuda bersurai baby blue yang duduk di dinding pinggiran rooftop itu tersenyum sinis. "Kau tidak berubah, Kise-kun," ucapnya pelan, "masih berisik seperti biasa."--Kise tertohok untuk yang satu ini.

"Kami panik, lho, ketika Kuro-chin dikabarkan menghilang," ucap Murasakibara.

"Kau kemana saja, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine.

"Are?" Kuroko beranjak, "kalian masih peduli?"

 _Deg!_

"Bicara apa kau, Kuroko?!" hardik Midorima, "ini bukan dirimu -nanodayo!"

"Ini juga bukan kalian!" seru Kuroko, "bukankah sejak pertandingan 'itu', kalian sudah berubah?!"

5 pemuda yang berdiri di seberang Kuroko mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'itu'. Pertandingan mereka sewaktu SMP, ketika keegoisan untuk menang mulai menyelubungi hati masing-masing.

"Pulanglah, Tetsuya," Akashi angkat bicara.

Serigaian tersungging di wajah pucat Kuroko. Pemuda itu menaiki dinding pembatas dan menatapi mantan teman satu timnya. Detik berikutnya, tanpa kata, ia melompat mundur.

"Jaa, sayonara~" ucapnya

5 pemuda mantan pemain Teiko itu terbelak. "KUROKO/KUROKOCCHI/KURO-CHIN/TETSU/TETSUYA?!!!"

 **~tbc~**

 **A/N: anggap aja ini kejadian sesudah Winter Cup, tapi Seirin kalah :'v**


	2. Chapter 2

Di hari sehari setelah Kuroko Tetsuya dikabarkan menghilang, mantan anggota tim basket Teiko menerima pesan dari alamat yang sama dan isi yang sama.

 **[Temui aku di atas gedung SMP Teiko malam ini**

 **-KT]**

 **~TA~**

 **Try Again**

 **Midorima Shintarou's part**

 **By Vira D Ace**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Fantasy-Friendship-Tragedy**

 **DLDR!**

 **~TA~**

Midorima terbangun di kamarnya dengan napas terengah. Kejadian yang entah-mimpi-atau-bukan tadi masih berputar di ingatannya, membuat shooter number 1 Shuutoku itu sedikit shock.

"Hanya mimpi," gumamnya sambil mengambil kacamata, "ukh, Kuroko..."

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu beranjak, mengambil handuk, lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi.

~TA~

 _"Tanggal 25 maret hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan Pisces! Omedetou! Benda keveruntungan Pisces hari ini adalah gantungan kunci berbentuj bangau!"_ suara seorang gadis dari siaran Oha-Asa mulai menyebut nama-nama horoscop beserta lucky item nya.

Tiba-tiba saja Midorima merasa deja vu. "Ah, mungkin mimpi yang tadi," gumam Midorima. Ponsel diambil, lalu dibuka. Ada notifikasi email disana.

Alis Midorima mengernyit ketika membaca email tersebut.

 **[Temui aku di atas gedung SMP Teiko malam ini.**

 **-KT]**

"Dan peringkat terbawah jatuh pada Cancer," suara dari siaran Oha-Asa memecah lamunan si surau hijau, _"hal buruk akan kau saksikan nantu. Lucky item Cancer hari ini adalah pena berwarna abu-abu. Selamat memulai hari, Minna-san!"_

"Mimpi tadi, kenapa rasanya nyata?" gumam Midorima, "dan kenapa juga mirip dengan kejadian hari ini?"

~TA~

"Tidak, aku tidak dapat kabar tentang Kuroko -nanodayo," ucap Midorima ketika Aomine meneleponnya di kelas--ia terpaksa ijin ke toilet jarena pelajaran sudah dimulai.

 _"Naruhodo,"_ suara Aomine terdengar pasrah, _"tokorode, kau dapat email dari 'KT' juga?"_

 _Deg!_

"D-darimana kau tahu itu -nanodayo?" tanya Midorima takut-takut. Bukan karena takut Aomine sekarang jadi peramal--hal terbodoh yang ada di dunia ini--, tapi karena pertanyaan pemuda yang meneleponnya itu sama persis dengan mimpinya.

 _"Yang lain juga dapat,"_ ucap Aomine, _"Akashi kutelepon lebih dulu--dia ternyata juga dapat. Tapi katanya, inisial KT itu mungkin artinya Kuroko Tetsuya."_

"Sesuai mimpi," gumam Midorima pelan sambil mengingat mimpinya.

 _"Kau harus datang juga,"_ kata Aomine, _"perintah Akashi."_

"Okay," Midorima menaikkan letak kacamatanya, "kututup, ya?"

 _"C-chotto,"_ cegat Aomine, _"ada lagi yang ingin kutanyakan."_

"Nani?"

 _"Apa kau juga dapat mimpi tentang hal ini? Tentang semua hal ini sampai, ukh, kematian Tetsu?"_

 _Deg!_

Midorima mencengkram erat pena miliknya. "H-ha'i," cicitnya.

 _"Yokatta,"_ suara Aomine terdengar bersyukur, _"kurasa, ini adalah pertanda. Aku hanya takut, mimpi itu jadi kenyataan."_

"Mhm."

 _"Okay. Jaa nee~"_

"Jaa~"

Telepin ditutup. Midorima menghela napas. "Kuroko..." gumamnya lagi, "jangan buat aku takut -nanodayo."

~TA~

"Tumben nggak fokus, Shin-chan," Takao memberi umpan pada Midorima.

"Urushai, Takao," Midorima menangkap umpan dari Takao dan segera meng- _shoot_ nya ke arah _ring_.

Sayangnya, _shoot_ Midorima meleset.

"Tch," decih si surai hijau, "meleset lagi -nanodayo."

"Kau kenapa, Midorima," sang pelatih menghampiri Midorima.

"Shin-chan lagi banyak pikiran, ya?" Takao ikut nimbrug dengan bola basket di tangannya.

"Nandemonai," Midorima melangkah ie bangku yang terletak di pinggir lapangan dab mengambil air.

Ponsel sewarna daun milik Midorima bergetar. Dengan sigap si pemuda bersurai hijau itu mengambil ponselnya.

Ada telepon masuk. "Moshi-moshi?"

 _"Aah~ Midorima-kun sedang latihan, kan?"_ _Deg!_

"K-kuroko," desis Midorima, "dimana kau sekarang -nanodayo?!"

 _"Untuk apa kau tahu?"_ suara di seberang terdengar mengejek _, "aku hanya mengingatkan untuk datang, okay? Jaa~"_

Telepon diputuskan sebelum Midorima membalas. "Tch," decihnya lagi.

"Shin-chan?"

Midorima tersentak seraya menoleh ke belakang. "T-takao?!" serunya kaget--OOC untuk si surai hijau.

"Nggak usah kaget gitu, Shin-chan~" Takao memperhatikan ponsel Midorima, "kudengar Kuroko menghilang. Benar begitu?"

Sejenak Midorima terdengar. Bibir bawah digigit, Midorima menghela napas. "Bukan urusanmu -nanodayo," ucapnya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kalau benar," Takao melemparkan bola basket di tangannya pada Midorima, "semoga dia cepat pulang."

"Arigatou. Bukan berarti aku berterima kasih -nanodayo," Midorima menangkap bola dari Takao.

"Tsunderenya Shin-chan kambuh~"

"Urushai, Bakao."

~TA~

"Takao, pulang saja duluan."

"Eh?" Takao terhenyak ketika Midorima menolak ia bonceng pulang, "nande?"

"Aku ada urusan di Teiko," ucap Midorima sambil meletakkan ponselnya di celana, "ini masalah kami -nanodayo."

"Hah?" alis Takao mengernyit, "o-okay. Matta ashita~"

Takao pergi dengan sepeda dan gerobaknya. Begitu Takao tak terlihat, Midorima melangkah ke stasiun. Ponsel kembali di ambil, Midorima mencari-cari kontak Akashi sebelum menekan tombol call.

 _"Moshi-moshi, Akashi Seijuurou disini "_

"Akashi, dimana kau?"

 _"Aah, Shintarou rupanya,"_ suara Akashi terdengar santai, _"aku ada di stasiun Kyoto. Doushite?"_

"Stasiun? Tumben..."

 _"Sesekali aku ingin merasakan apa yang dirasakan orang-orang seperti kalian."_

"Aku tertohok -nanodayo."

Akashi tertawa. _"Maaf, maaf. Kenapa kau meneleponku?"_

"Tunggu aku di stasiun Teiko, okay? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan -nanodayo."

 _"Okay. Tunggu aku. Jaa nee~"_

"Jaa~"

Midorima menutup telepon, lalu meberuskan langkahnya ke stasiun.

~TA~

Midorima dapat melihat Akashi menunggunya di depan kios majalah dan rokok dalam stasiun. Dengan langkah agak cepat, si surai hijau menghampiri si iris _heterochrome_.

"Halo, Shintarou," sapa Akashi santai.

"Hai," balas Midorima pendek, "jadi, boleh aku bertanya sekarang?"

"Go ahead."

"Tadi pagi Aomine meneleponku. Dia bertanya padaku soal Kuroko, lalu emailnya. Dan terakhir," Midorima menggigit bibir bawahnya, "soal mimpi tentang hari ini."

Alis Akashi naik sebelah. "Lanjutkan," pintanya.

"Aomine bilang, ia dapat mimoi soal apa yang ia lakukan hari ini sampai, ukh," Midorima menggenggam pena abu-abunya erat, "akh, aku ga tahan buat melanjutkan -nanodayo!"

"Daijobu," Akashi tersenyum, "karena aku juga dapat."

Mata Midorima membulat. "J-jadi?"

"Mhm," Akashi mengangguk, "bisa saja yang lain juga dapat."

~TA~

"Maaf terlambat!!" Kise berlari ke arah Midorima dkk yang sudah menunggu.

"Kau terlambat, RyoutAHO!" hardik Aomine. Sejenak, Midorima dapat melihat kalau pemuda berkulit hitam itu terdiam.

"G-gomenasau -ssu," ucap Kise takut-takut.

"Akashi," bisik Midorima pada Akashi.

"I know," ucap Akashi, "minna-san, Tetsuya ada di atas. Kita kesana sekarang!"

"U-un!"

Derap langkah berpadu memasuki gedung SMP Teiko. Midorima mencengkam pena abu-abunya erat, berharap mimpinya tidak jadi kenyataan.

"Kumohon, jangan sampai Kuroko mati," mohonnya.

Pintu rooftop dibuka. Midorima dkk keluar dari ruangan dengan napas terengah.

"Ohisashiburi, minna-san."

Midorima dkk menoleh ke dinding pembatas.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise hendak memeluk pemuda bersurai baby blue yang duduj di dinding pembatas itu kalau Murasakubara tidak mencegahnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kuroko itu tersenyum. "Kau tidak berubah, Kise-kun," ucapnya pelan, "masih berisik seperti biasa."

Kise tertohok--lagi.

"Kami panik lho, ketika Kuro-chin dikabarkan menghilang," Midorima mengernyit ketika mendengar perkataan Murasakibara. Apa pemuda itu tidak dapat mimpi seperti yang lainnya--oke, Kise belum dipastikan--?

"Kumohon pulanglah, Tetsu," pinta Aomine, "Satsuki merindukanmu."

"Nggak mau!" seru Kuroko, "dan sejak kapan kalian mulai peduli lagi?!"

5 pemuda di seberang Kuroko merasa tertohok.

"Kuroko," iris hijau Midorama menatap lurus iris _azure_ Kuroko.

"Pulanglah, semua khawatir," sambung Akashi.

Kuroko menyirgai. Midorima masih ingat serigaian itu. Si surai baby blue berdiri di atas dinding pembatas, lalu tersenyum--ah, nggak, dia menyirgai. "Jaa, sayonara~" Kuroko melompat mundur.

5 pemuda itu terbelak. "KUROKO/KUROKOCCHI/KURO-CHIN/TETSU/TETSUYA?!!!"

Midorima dan Murasakibara berlari, hendak menggapai lengan Kuroko. Namun terlambat, karena si surai biru sudah terjun bebas ke bawah.

 **~tbc~**

 **Heu heu. Vira balik lagi :v**

 **Jadi sebelumnya, fic ini (kalo Vira gak malas up) bakalan update tiap selasa dan minggu. Jadi tungguin aja (klo emang ada yang baca ff ini :'v)**

 **Ja matta nee~~**


	3. Chapter 3

Di hari sehari setelah Kuroko Tetsuya dikabarkan menghilang, mantan anggota tim basket Teiko menerima pesan dari alamat yang sama dan isi yang sama.

 **[Temui aku di atas gedung SMP Teiko malam ini**

 **-KT]**

 **~TA~**

 **Try Again**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi's part**

 **By Vira D Ace**

 **KnB isn't mine**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Fantasy-Friendship-Tragedy**

 **DLDR!**

 **~TA~**

Murasakibara terbangun ketika sinar matahari menembus matanya. Ia terduduk sejenak, mengingat mimpu atau-apapun-itu yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kuro-chin?" ratapnya sambil mengusap wajah, "apa tadi itu mimpi?"

"Atsushi! Ada temanmu disini! Cepat bangun!!" terdengar suara kakak Murasakibara memanggilnya.

"Ha'i~" ucapnya malas sambil beranjak dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi dan memakai seragam Yosen, Murasakibara melangkah ke ruang tamu.

"Aah, Muro-chin," sapa Murasakibara begitu melihat Himuro di ruang tamu.

"Ayo berangkat, Atsushi," ajak Himuro.

"Oke," Murasakibara keluar dari rumah bersama Himuro.

~TA~

"Kudengar temannya Taiga yang bernama Kuroko itu menghilang," ucap Himuro sambil meletakkan tas nya di samping bangku Murasakibara.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk malas. "3 hari lalu, kalau tidak salah."

Alis Himuro mengernyit. "3 hari? Tapi, Taiga bilang ia menghilang kemarin."

Deg!

"Apa kau mengantuk atau Taiga yang salah hitung, Atsushi?" Himuro tampak mengingat-ingat.

"Ku-kurasa aku yang salah hitung," Murasakibara cepat-cepat beranjak dan keluar kelas daripada terus-terusan ditanyai Himuro.

Sambil melangkah ke arah kantin, Murasakibara membuka ponselnya. Ada satu notifikasi email rupanya.

 **[Temui aku di atas gedung SMP Teiko malam ini.**

 **-KT]**

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel si titan ungu berbunyi. Murasakibara melihat nama kontak yang meneleponnya sebelum mengangkat.

"Moshi-moshi. Doushita no, Mine-chin?"

\--dan dapat kita simpulkan bahwa yang menelepon si bayi titan adalah Aomine Daiki.

 _"Murasakibara, aku tahu kau bersekolah di Akita. Tapi, kau dapat kabar tentang Tetsu?"_

"Kau sudah menanyakan hal itu 2 kali di waktu yang sama, Mine-chin. Aku masih bingung kenapa hari ini masih tanggal 25 Maret."

Hening sebentar. _"Ah, ternyata kau sudah tahu, ya? Sebenarnta aku hanya ingin memastikan, sih--kau harus tahu betapa seramnya ini kalau hanya aku sendiri yang kena."_

"Lanjutkan."

 _"Pokoknya, seperti yang kukatakan beberapa waktu lalu. Datang ke Teiko sore ini, kita harus mencegah Tetsu bunuh diri!"_

"Caranya?" Murasakibara menggigit bibir bawah, "Kuro-chin bilang kita sudah berubah. Ah, andai kita bisa kembali ke masa-masa SMP."

 _"Wow, Murasakibara. Tak kusangka kau bisa bicara seperti itu. Bahkan kau sadar kalau kita terkena time loop!"_

"Jadi ini namanya time loop?"

 _"Tanggal 25 Maret sudah terulang 2 kali tahun ini, dan hanya kita berlima yang menyadarinya. Tetsu tidak menyadarinya--setidaknya itu kataku."_

"Artinya, kita harus sebisa mungkin mencegah Kuro-chin?"

 _"Aku belum memikirkannya. Tapi, kurasa waktu menginginkan itu."_

"Bicarakan itu dengan Aka-chin. Aku sedikit bingung dengan hal ini.

 _"Okay. Ingatlah untuk datang ke Teiko nanti. Jaa nee~"_

"Jaa~"

Telepon ditutup. Murasakibara memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas dan mencari Himuro.

"Darimana saja kau, Atsushi?" tanya Himuro.

"Maaf. Tapi, Muro-chij, katakan pada kantoku, kalau aku tidak ikut latihan hari ini."

"Eeeeh?!"

~TA~

Murasakibara merasa beruntung ketika Himuro bersedia mengatakan pada pelatih mereka agar dirinya tidak ikut latihan. Dan disinilah Murasakibara sekarang, duduk manis di kereta dengan sekotak maiubo ditangan.

"Time loop?" gumam Murasakibara mengingat percakapannya dengan Aomine tadi pagi, "tokorode, emang nggak capek dia menelepon 4 orang sebanyak 3 kali?"

\--lupakan gumaman Murasakibara yang terdengar OOC itu.

Begitu sampai di stasiun Teiko, Murasakibara melangkah keluar stasiun, menuju gedung SMP nya. Ponsel Murasakibara berbunyi tiba-tiba. Cowok bersurau ungu itu pun mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi?"

 _"Doumo, Murasakibara-kun~"_

Deg!

"Kuro-chin," reaksi Murasakibara mirip dengan Kise.

 _"Jangan lupa malam ini, okay?"_

"C-chotto, Kuro-chin-" telepon sudah ditutup sebelum Murasakibara membalas.

~TA~

"Kukira hanya aku yang bolos latihan," Midorima mebyandarkan diri di gapura SMP Teiko setelah berlari ke tempat itu dengan Akashi dan Kise, "bukan berarti aku peduli -nanodayo."

"Mana Mine-chin?" tanya Murasakibara malas.

Kise mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin Momoicchi atau Imayoshi-san melarangnya nggak latihan," tebaknya, "Momoicchi sering cerita kalau Aominecchi suka bolos -ssu."

"Tunggu Daiki, lalu kita naik," ucap Akashi.

Hening sejenak.

"2 hari--maksudku loop--yang lalu, aku yang terlambat, kan?" suara Kise memecah keheningan, "sekarang Aominecchi yang telat -ssu!"

"Jadi semua sudah tahu kalau ini loop, bukan mimpi atau semacamnya?" Akashi mengabaikan perkataan Kise.

Murasakibara dan Midorima mengangguk.

"Mine-chin yang bilang," ucap Murasakibara malas.

Tak lama kemudian, Aomine datang dengan napas terengah-engah. "Wakamatsu sialan!" rutuknya.

"Kau terlambat, AHOminECCHI," Kise balas dendam.

"Urushai, RyoutAHO!" balas Aomine kesal.

"Sudahlah," Akashi melerai, "sekarang, kita harus sebisa mungkin menyelamatkan Tetsuya. Jangan sampau hari ini terulang lagi."

"Un!"

Derap langkah kembali berpadu. Murasakibara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ingatannya kembali pada loop sebelumnya.

 _'Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kuro-chin lagi?'_ pikirnya.

"Ng?" Aomine memperhatikan teman titannya, "doushita no, Murasakibara."

"Nandemonai."

Pintu rooftop dibuka. 5 pemuda itu keluar dengan napas terengah.

"Kukira kalian akan datang setelah latihan," ucap pemuda bersurai biru di dinding pembatas.

Deg!

Murasakibara dkk menoleh ke asal suara.

"Kembalilah kemari, Kuro-chin," pinta Murasakibara, "pulanglah."

"Iie," serigaian terbentuk di wajah pucat Kuroko, "bagaimana kalau aku nggak mau?" pemuda itu mulai berdiri di pagar pembatas.

Akashi mendengus. "Kumohon, Tetsuya, jangan buat ini semakin rumit," desahnya.

"Ayo kita bertemu lagi di Inter High, Tetsu!" tambah Aomine.

"Untuk apa bertemu di Inter High?" Kuroko mendengus, kaki mulai melangkah mundur, "bukankah aku bukan anak basket lagi?"

5 pemuda di seberang Kuroko terhenyak.

"Basket yang mengubah kalian, AKU BENCI ITU!!!" teriak Kuroko frustasi, selangkah lagi ia bisa terjatuh, "jaa, sayonara~"

Tubuh bersurai baby blue itu menghempaskan diringa ke belakang. Murasakibara dkk terbelak.

"KUROKO/KUROKOCCHI/KURO-CHIN/TETSU/TETSUYA?!!!"

 **~tbc~**

 **Hola, minna-san~**

 **Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Karena libur, saya nyaris nggak bisa membedakan hari karena malas menghitung #plaks**

 **Btw, chapter ini sedikit, ya? Nggak sampe 1000 word, sih. Gomenne~~**

 **Jaa matta nee~~**


	4. Chapter 4

Di hari sehari setelah Kuroko Tetsuya dikabarkan menghilang, para mantan anggota tim basket Teiko menerima pesan dari alamat yang sama dan isi yang sama.

 **[Temui aku di atas gedung SMP Teiko malam ini.**

 **-KT]**

 **~TA~**

 **Try Again**

 **Aomine Daiki's part**

 **By Vira D Ace**

 **KnB isn't mine, I told you!**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Fantasy-Friendship-Tragedy**

 **DLDR!**

 **~TA~**

Aomine terbangun di kamarnya dengan napas terengah dan keringat dingin. Sambil mengatur napas, pemuda berkuoit gelap itu meraih ponselnya yang terletak di nakas.

"Masih tanggal 25 Maret," gumamnya, "Tetsu..."

Lagi-lagi terkena loop. Aomine menghela napas, lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

~TA~

Terlalu lelah untuk menelepon 4 temannya satu-persatu, Aomine memilih untuk mengirimi SMS pada semua temannya. Sambil menatap keluar jendela kelas, Aomine menghela napas. "Kau kemana saja, Tetsu?" gumamnya.

Iris navy bluenya melirik keluar gerbang sekolah. Tanpa sengaja, ieisnya menangkap sosik berjaket dengan surai baby blue menyembul dari tudungnya.

"Tetsu!" teriak Aomine refleks.

Pemuda itu berlari keluarnkelas--mengabaikan panggilan Sakurai yang menyuruhnya tetap di kelas. Aomine mengejar pemuda berjaket itu. Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang, dan refleks berlari ketika melihat Aomine mengejarnya.

"Chotto, Tetsu!!" panggil Aomine.

Namun pemuda bersurau biru itu menghilang di belokan dekat toko senjata. Aomine menyerah. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu memilih untuk kembali ke Touo Gakuen--yang mana ia memilih bolos sampai istirahat karena sekarang bel sudah berbunyi.

~TA~

 _"Serius?"_ suara Akashi terdengar terkejut, _"kapan?"_

"Tadi pagi," Aomine menghela napas, "aku sempat mengejarnya, tapi malah kehilangan jejak di toko senjata--misdirection sialan!"

 _"Okay,"_ Aomine merasa Akashi akan membuat keputusan, _"kali ini kuijinkan semuanya tidak latihan. Kita berkumpul di stasiun. Khusus hari ini, aku saja yang mengumumkan."_

"Akashi," Aomine tercengang.

 _"Oke, kututup, ya?"_

"Oke."

Telepon ditutup. Aomine kembali menghela napas. "Tetsu..."

~TA~

"Dai-chan!"

"Ittekimasu, Satsuki!" Aomine berlari keluar Touo Gakuen sambil menghindari kejaran Momoi.

Ya, seperti di loop-loop sebelumnya, Aomine harus sebisa mungkin lari dari Momou ketimbang diseret latihan ssepeeti loop lalu. Pemuda itu berlari ke stasiun, lalu membeli tiket dan menunggu kereta.

"Tumben belum ada telepin dari Tetsu," Aomine memperhatikan ponselnya.

Kereta datang. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kereta sambil menjejalkan earphone ke dalam telinganya. Masih ada 15 menit sebelum sampai di Teiko, hingga Aomine memilih untuk mendengar musik.

Kereta berhenti. Aomine melangkahkan kakinya keluar kereta, mencari-cari teman-temannya yang memiliki warna rambut sangat mencolok. Gampang menemukannya karena mereka berkumpul di dekat kios rokok.

"Aominecchi! Kochi yo!" panggil Kise ketika Aomine melihatnya.

Aomine berlari ke arah teman-temannya.

"Oke, semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya Akashi.

"Sudah," jawab Murasakibara, "ah, dimana Mido-chin?"

"Aku di belakangmu, baka!" ucap Midorima kesal.

Aomine sweatdrop.

"Daiki, silahkan," ucapan Akashi lagi-lagi menginterupsi, membuat teman-temannya membisu.

"Mhm," Aomine mengangguk, "aku melihat Tetsu tadi pagi. Aku mengejarnya, tapi malah kehilangan jejaknya di toko senjata--aku baru sadar kalau aku sudah di kota waktu itu. Jadi, kurasa Tetsu masih ada di sekitar Touo selama ini, dan mungkin saja ia sedanv menuju Teiko atau malahan sudah disana."

Kise menganga. Midorima sweatdrop. Murasakibara hanya pasang tampang malas seperti biasa.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa sepintar itu, Aomine," ucap Midorima, "bukan berarti aku memujimu -nanodayo."

"Aku tertohok, Midorima."

"Jadi Kurokocchi masih di Touo saat itu -ssu?!" pekik Kise.

"Sekitaran Touo," ralat Akashi, "dan pelankan suaramu, Ryouta."

"Tunggu. Mine-chin bilang tadi toko senjata, ya?" tanya Murasakibara tiba-tiba.

Aomine menatap Murasakibara. "I-iya. Kenapa?"

"Firasatku buruk," Murasakibara menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Jauhkan itu," ucap Akashi, "ayo per-"

5 pemuda itu terbelak ketika seorang pemuda berjaket dengan surai biru yang menyembul dari tudungnya melewati mereka berlima.

"T-tetsu!" panggil Aomine refleks.

Pemuda itu berhenti. Secepat mungkin Aomine dkk menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Jangan mendekat," cicit pemuda itu.

"Eh?"

"Kubilang, jangan mendekat!!!" pemuda itu menarik tudungnya dan mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya.

Beberapa orang berlari, sisanga mengerubungi 6 pemuda itu.

"Ku-kurokocchi," Kise ingin mendekat, tapi Aomine mencegatnya.

"Turunkan pistolmu, Tetsuya," Akashi menghela napas, "onegai."

Kuroko membidik pistolnya, ke kepalanya.

"Tetsu!!" teriak Aomine.

"Urushai yo," cicit Kuroko, tangannya sudah siap melwsatkan peluru itu ke kepalanya, "aku sudah lelah mati berulang-ulang. Kuharap kali jni aku benar-benar mati!"

Aomine dkk terbelak.

"Tetsu,"

"Jaa, sayonara~"

Dor!

Peluru panas melesat ke kepala si surai biru yang mulai ambruk. 5 pemuda itu terbelak. Teriakan kembali menggema.

 **~tbc~**


	5. chapter 5

Di hari sehari setelah Kuroko Tetsuya dikabarkan menghilang, para mantan anggota tim basket Teiko menerima pesan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

 **[Aku ingin mati, jangan halangi aku.**

 **-Kuroko Tetsuya]**

 **~TA~**

 **Try Again**

 **Akashi Seijuurou's part**

 **By Vira D Ace**

 **KnB isn't mine!**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: fantasy-friendship-tragedy**

 **DLDR!**

 **~TA~**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Akashi terbangun dengan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Kata-kata Kuroko Tetsuya dan suara tembakan itu masih menggema di kepalanya.

"Aku sudah lelah mati berulang-ulang. Kuharap kali ini aku benar-benar mati."

"Tetsuya," lirih Akashi, "apa maksudmu?"

Akashi meraih ponselnya. Notifikasi email diabaikan begitu saja--kalau dari Kuroko, Akashi menebak isinya sama persis dengan loop sebelumnya. Jari-jari Akashi mulai bergerak, membentuk kalimat yang akan ditunjukan pada para mantan rekan satu timnya.

[Kita bertemu di MajiBa jam 8 tepat. Lupakan sekolah. Aku tidak terima penolakan apapun!

-Akashi Seijuurou]

~TA~

"Kau beruntung aku sudah di sekolag ketika menerima emailmu, Akashi," Aomine menyeruput soda pesanannya ketika Akashi datang.

"Kenapa kau selalu datang terakhir, Akashi?" Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "bukan berarti aku memperhatikanmu -nanodayo."

"Maaf, maaf," Akashi tertawa renyah, "aku hanya ingin membicarakan... Tetsuya."

Suara Akashi berubah sendu pada kalimat terakhir. Keempat pemuda yang tadi menunggu Akashi itu membisu. Mereka tahu apa arti dari ucapan mantan kapten mereka.

"Kuro-chin sulit dicegat," Murasakibara buka suara, "apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Tapi tidak ada cara lain," bantah Akashi, "yang ada di pikiranku, kita bisa keluar dari loop ini dengan menyelamatkan Tetsuya."

Tiba-tiba Kise terisak. "Rasanya mimpi buruk yang terulang tiap melihat Kurokocchi bunuh diri -ssu," isaknya.

"Kise," Aomine tercengang.

"Walau perasaanku sama seperti yang dikatakan Kise, tapi aku juga setuju dengan Akashi -nanodayo," ucap Midorima.

"Demo, kalau kita gagal lagi, lalu Kurokocchi mati dengan cara yang lebih, ukh," Kise tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya dan memilih untuk menunduk.

Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kuso," lirihnya.

Hening beberapa saat. 5 pemuda itu membisu. Pengunjung MajiBa lain juga terdiam, seolah merasakan hal yang sama dengan 5 pemuda itu. Isakan Kise terdengar sesekali--yang mana Aomine dengan ikhlas meminjamkan bahunya pada Kise sambil sesekali menenangkan pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

"Nee, apa kalian sadar kalau email dari Kuro-chin kali ini berbeda?" ucapan Murasakibara memecahkan keheningan.

Akashi dkk saling berpandangan--dengan pikiran apa-hanya-Murasakibara-Atsushi-yang-membuka-email-hari-ini-?--dan detik berikutnya ponsel sudah berada di tangan masing-masing.

"Atsushi benar," Akashi menunjukkan email dari Kuroko di ponselnya pada teman-temannya.

 **[Aku ingin mati, jangan halangi aku.**

 **-Kuroko Tetsuya]**

"I-ini masih tanggal 25, kan?" Kise yang sudah tenang memberikan pertanyaannya.

"Mhm," Midorima memperlihatkan kalender di ponselnya, "25 Maret, tepatnya."

"Tapi, kenapa email yang ini berbeda?" tanya Aomine.

Semua mata memandang pada Akashi.

"Kenapa aku?" sisi Oreshi sweatdrop.

"Ehem," sisi Bokushi kembali mengambil alih, "aku tahu, ini nggak masuk akal--lebih nggaj masuk akal dari apa yang terjadi pada kita. Tapi, menurutku, Tetsuya juga terkena loop."

Hening lagi. Ucapan Akashi memang tidak masuk akal. Tapi menilik dari apa yang terjadi, semua terasa masuk akal.

"Apa waktu 'berpihak' pada kita?" Murasakibara memasukkan sebatang pocky ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kurasa," Akashi terlihat menyetujui ucapan teman titannya.

"Demo, nande?" pertanyaan Kise membuat semua kembali terdiam.

"Mungkin waktu ingin kita menyelamatkan Kuroko-nanodayo. Atau sekarang belum waktunya Kuroko mati," Midorima memecah keheningan, "bukan berarti aku peduli -nanodayo."

Ingin sekali Akashi merajam Midorima dengan gunting kesayangannya kalau saja tidak ingat kalau temannya yang satu ini adalah seorang makhluk berjenis tsundere. Si surai metah mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Lebih sulit dari matematika," gumamnya kesal.

Sejenak kemudian, Akashi tersenyum sumrigah. Si surai merah berdiri dan menggebrak meja.

Brak!

"Hari ini juga kita berpencar mencari Tetsuya. Cari di seluruh Tokyo, dan aku tidak terima penolakan apapun!" seru Akashi.

4 menuda mantan rekan tim Akashi tersentak.

"S-serius?!" pekik Aomine, "seluruh Tokyo?!"

Akashi mengangguk. "Kita punya 2 tujuan. Menyelamatkan Tetsuya dan keluar dari loop ini," ujar Akashi.

"Kalau ketahuan, bagaimana?" tanya Kise, "Kasamatsu-senpai menyeramkan kalau marah -ssu."

"Peduli amat sama itu," ucap Akashi, "kau memilih tidak ikut dengan resiko Tetsuya mati dan kita kena loop lagi, atau mencari tetsuya dan waktu kembali normal walau resikonya dimarahi senpai, Ryouta?"

"Hidup penuh resiko, Kise-chin," tambah Murasakibara.

"Batas waktunya tidak diketahui. Tapi kurasa kita punta waktu sampai sore -nanodayo," ucap Midorima, "aku setuju dengan Akashi -nanodayo."

"Aku juga," ucap Murasakibara, "aku ikut."

"Ore mo," ucap Aomine.

Kise menghela napas. "Ore mo -ssu!" serunya semangat.

Akashi tersenyum.

~TA~

"Tempatku aman -ssu," Kise berbisik pada transcleiver yang dibagikan Akashi, "tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Kurokocchi kesini -ssu."

"Kau kira Tokyo itu pulau kosong?!" bentakan Akashi membuat Kise terlonjak kaget, "pokoknya terus awasi!"

"H-ha'i -ssu!"

~TA~

"Touo aman," lapor Aomine, "kurasa Tetsu tidak lewat sini."

"Oke. Terus awasi tempat itu."

"Mhm!"

~TA~

"Akita aman~"

"Ngapain pergi ke Akita segala, Atsushi?!" Akashi mencak-mencak, "Tokyo dan Akita itu jaraknya berjauhan, lho!"

"O-onee-chanku marah," cicit Murasakibara, "Muro-chin sih, bilang kalau aku gak masuk."

"Berikan transcleivermu pada kakakmu, aku akan bicara padanya."

Murasakibara memberikan transcleivernya pada kakaknya (sebut saja Iyori). Iyosi dengan kesal menerima transcleiver tersebut.

"Nani?!" bentaknya garang.

Murasakibara tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Akashi pada Iyori. Namun, semenit kemudian Iyori memberikan transcleiver itu pada Murasakibara dengan tangan gemetar.

"J-jangan pernah minta aku bicara dengan Akashi-san lagi, titan!" ucap Iyori gemetar.

"Kau bisa kembali ke Tokyo sekarang, Atsushi."

"U-un."

Biarkanlah percakapan Akashi dan Iyori menjadi rahasia mereka, author, dan Tuhan.

~TA~

"Tidak ada Kuroko di Seirin -nanodayo," ujar Midorima.

"Terus awasi tempat itu."

"Terserah -nanodayo."

~TA~

Akashi menghela napas. Dia ada di kota, namun tidak menemukan Kuroko di manapun. Hampir semua temoat sudah ia periksa, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Akashi meraih transcleivernya. "Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, Shintarou. Mulai berganti temoat tiap satu jam. Pencarian kita akhiri pada pukul 5 sore, dan kita kembali berkumpul di MajiBa. Lakukan dan aku tidak terima penolakan apapun!" ucapnya memerintah lewat transcleiver.

~TA~

Jam 5 sore. 5 pemuda bersurai warna-warni itu sudah kembali berkumpul di MajiBa.

"Nihil -ssu," Kise buka suara, "aku keliling Tokyo dan 2 kali bertemu Aominecchi -ssu."

"Kuro-chin tidak ada dimanapun," ucap Murasakibara.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada para senpai dan Kagami -nanodayo," lapor Midorima, "Kuroko tidak datang."

"Aku tidak melihat Tetsu sedikitpun," Aomine mengorek telinganya, "dan aku nyaris ketahuan Ryo tadi."

Akashi menghela napas. "Baru kali ini aku gagal," desahnya.

Hening. Kelima pemuda itu tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing tapi sama--seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue dengan julukan 'The Phantom Sixth' dan bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Pandangan Akashi tanpa sadar melihat keluae jendela. Seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue dalam balutan jaket tampak berdiri di pinggir jalan.

"Tetsuya!!!" teriakan Akashi membuat teman-temannya menoleh.

Detik berikutnya, Akashi dkk berlari keluar MajiBa, menghampiri pemuda bersurai baby blue itu.

"K-kueokocchi," panggil Kise dengan napas terengah.

Pemuda itu menoleh pada mereka berlima. Senyuman polos nan sendu terukir di wajahnya. Kakinya perlahan melangkah mendekati jalanan. "Sumimasen," ucapnya pelan, "jaa, sayonara~"

Si surai baby blue melemparkan tubuhnya ke jalanan. Akashi dapat melihat sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi melaju ke arah tubuh berbalut jaket itu.

Tidak, TIDAK! JANGAN SAMPAI!

Maka dengan nekat, Akashi berlari ke arah pemuda itu dan mendorongnya ke arah trotoar seberang jalan. Tapi...

BRAK!!!

 **~tbc~**

 **Anggaplah ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena chapter lalu terlalu sedikit :'v**

 **Matta nee~**


	6. chapter 6

~Kuroko's POV~

BRAK!!!

Truk besar itu menghantam tubuh Akashi-kun dengan keras. Nama Akashi-kun diteriakan oleh mereka, mantan rekanku semasa SMP. Tubuhku membeku. Dadaku sesak. Tidak, bukan ini yang kuinginkan! Tidak, harusnya aku yang mati!

"Nande, Akashi-kun?" tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir, "nande?"

Aku terisak. Saat itulah, kesadarahku mulai memudar. Lalu, gelap...

~Kuroko's POV end~

 **~TA~**

 **Try Again**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya's part**

 **By Vira D Ace**

 **KnB isn't mine!**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Fantasy-friendship-tragedy**

 **DLDR**

 **~TA~**

~Kuroko's POV~

Aku terbangun di ranjang kamarku dengan mata yang sedikit sembab. Ini berbeda dari biasanya. Aku meraba mataku sambio melirik kalender di nakas.

Tanggal 24 Maret. Dan fix, aku memang menangis! Loop sialan!

Sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi, aku mulai berpikir. Kenapa aku selalu terbangun pada tanggal 24 Maret? Kenapa setiap aku bunuh diri pada tanggal 25 Maret, aku selalu terbangun pada tanggal 24 Maret? Kenapa Akashi-kun, ukh!

Selesai mandi, aku melangkah ke ruang makan. Ada Nenek disana. Orangtuaku pasti sudah berangkat ke kantor sebelum aku terbangun.

"Ayo sarapan, Tetsuya," ajak Nenek ramah.

Aku memaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum, lalu mengambil tempat di seberang Nenek.

"Nenek," aku memulai pertanyaanku seperti pada loop-loop sebelumnya, "seandainya Tetsuya mati, bagaimana reaksi Nenek atau orangtuaku?"

Seketika Nenek menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut. "T-tetsuya..."

Mata Nenek berkaca-kaca. Aku sudah beberapa kali melihatnya seperti itu tiap aku melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama--tiap loop terjadi padaku.

"Su-sumimasen," aku memalingkan wajahku.

Buru-buru kutuntaskan sarapanku, lalu mengambil jaket dan ponsel serta pamit pada Nenek. Kulangkahkan kakiku pada tempat biasa aku bernaung sebelum tanggal 25 Maret tiba--kolong jembatan bawah rel kereta. Sambil membuka ponsel, kucari-cari alamat email Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, dan...

...Akashi-kun.

Sambil menggingit bibir bawah, kuketik pesan yang terpikir di kepalamu pada mereka berlima.

 **[Hontouni gomenasai, Minna-san. Hontounu gomenasai, Akashi-kun.** **-KUROKO TETSUYA]**

Aku tidak langsung mengirim email tersebut. Aku hanya menyimpannya sebagai draft dan akan menunggu hari esok untuk mengirimkannya.

~TA~

Esoknya, aku melangkah meninggalkan kolong kembatan itu. Sambil melangkah, kukirimkan email itu pada mereka semua--teman-temanku. Aku mulai berkeliling Tokyo sambil terus mengingat loop-loop sebelumnya. Akhir-akhir ini--loop ini--, kirasa aku tidak menjelaskan lagi alasanku bunuh diri. Yah, tujuanku sebenarnya hanya 'mengundang' mereka, mengucapkan salam perpisahan, laku mati. Simpel. Tapi entah mengapa mulutku mengatakan alasanku bunuh diri--yang mana kurasa sekarang aku sudah bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi!!"

Tubuhku menegang. Itu suara Kise-kun! Secepat mungkin aku memakai tudung jaketku dan menggunakan earphone. Tak lupa kuselipkan helaian rambutku di belakang telinga supaya kejadian di loop lalu tidak terjadi.

Dan berhasil. Kise-kun tidak menyadari kehadiranku ketika aku melewatinya. Kurasa aku juga harus berterima kasih pada misdirection ku. Lagu 'Fantastic Tune' mengalun dari earphone yang kupakai.

Masih ada waktu sebelum sore. Kurasa aku masih bisa jalan-jalan sebelum kembali ke Teiko. Yap, Teiko Chuugakkou, SMP ku dulu.

~Kuroko's POV end~

~TA~

"Aku menemukannya, Akashicchi," ucap Kise lewat transcleiver miliknya, "dia ada di sekitaran Tokyo Tower -ssu."

 _"Kita punya waktu sampai sore,"_ balas Akashi, _"tetap awasi dia. Kami akan segera kesana."_

"Ha'i -ssu!" Kise meletakan transcleivernya di saku, "jangan mati lagi, Kurokocchi."

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, transcleiver milik Kise berbunyi lagi.

"Ada apa lagi?" Kise metaih transcleivernya.

 _"Minna, coba buka email dari Tetsu,"_ -Aomine.

"Aominecchi?"

 _"Dia benar-benar terkena loop -nanodayo,"_ -Midorima.

"Hee?" Kise makin tidak mengerti dan memilih untuk membuka notifikasi email di ponselnya. Sejenak, raut wajahnya berubah. "K-kore wa..."

 _"Tetsuya tahu kalau aku mati di loop sebelumnya,"_ -Akashi.

 _"Artinya, Kuro-chin juga terkena loop?"_ -Murasakibara.

 _"Kurasa begitu -nanodayo,"_ -Midorima.

"Aominecchi kenapa tiba-tiba memberitahu ini ke kita?" -Kise.

 _"Ini rasanya nggak masuk akal. Tapi aku yakin, karena Akashi mati ketika menyelamatkan Tetsu, Tetsu tidak ingin hal itu terulang. Maka, ia akan memilih SMP Teiko untuk tempat bunuh dirinya kali ini,"_ -Aomine.

 _"Atsushi, jam berapa sekarang?"_

 _"Are? Jam 2, kurasa."_

 _"Kita ke Teiko sekarang!"_

 _"Ha'i!"_

~TA~

Kuroko melangkah pelan memasuki gedung SMP Teiko yang sudah kosong. Jam 5 sore. Kuroko berharap kali ini ia bisa benar-benar mati. Lorong di susuri satu-persatu. Anak tangga mulai dipijak. Pintu rooftop dibuka, Kuroko keluar dari gedung.

Iris azure itu terbelak ketika melihat 2 pemuda mantan rekan satu timnya berdiri di seberangnya.

"Kami sudah menduga ini, Tetsuya," Akashi buka suara.

Kuroko berdecak. Ia memutar langkahnya ke sisi lain rooftop. Namun langkahnya tertahan begitu melihat 3 pemuda lainnya sudah berjaga di masing-masing pinggiran.

"Pulanglah, Tetsu," pinta Aomine, disusul anggukan dari 4 pemuda lainnya.

"Iie," Kuroko diam di tempatnya, "ini bukan urusan kalian, kan? Aku hanya ingin mati."

"Kurokocchi," Kise memandang Kuroko intens.

"Ayo pulang, Tetsuya," ajak Akashi.

"Kuroko/Kuro-chin," Midorima dan Murasakibara berbicara nyaris bersamaan.

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya. "Iie," cicitnya.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu berlari ke pinggiran rooftop yang dijaga Aomine dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bawah.

"Tetsu?!"

Grep!

Aomine bersyukur, dirinya bisa menahan lengan Kuroko agar tidak terjatuh ke bawah. Kuroko memberontak.

"Lepas!" serunya.

"Sadarlah kalau bukan hanya kami yang akan kehilangan, Tetsu!!!" bentak Aomine.

Kuroko masih memberontak. "Huh?"

"Keluargamu," Midorima mengulurkan tangannya pada Kuroko.

"Momoicchi," Kise ikut mengulurkan tangan.

"Seirin," Midorima mengulurkan tangannya.

"Semua yang pernah melawanmu dan sekarang memiliki hubungan baik denganmu," Akashi memilih untuk membantu Aomine, "pulanglah, Tetsuya."

Kuroko terdiam. Liquid bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Pelan tapi pasti, ia mengulurkan tangannya yang tidak dipegang Aomine ke atas. Segera, yang lain mengangkat si surai baby blue ke atas.

~TA~

"Tetsu," Aomine membelai pelan pucuk kepala Kuroko, "ayo pulang."

Malam sudah tiba. Kiseki no Sedau memberikan waktu pada Kuroko untuk menenangkan diri--yang mana sekarang Kuroko sudah tenang dan mereka malah terbuai indahnya bintang hingga mereka tetap disini. Ah, sudah berapa lama waktu yang terlewat hingga baru kali ini mereka merasakan malam?

"Jangan coba bunuh diri lagi -ssu," ucap Kise, "itu menyeramkan!"

"Bukannya aku tidak peduli, tapi jangan lakukan itu lagi -nanodayo," tsunderenya Midorima kambuh.

"Aku setuju," ucap Midorima malas.

"Ayo kita bertemu lagi di InterHigh, Tetsuya," ajak Akashi.

Kuroko tersenyum--senyum tulus yang jarang diperlihatkannya pada siapapun--dan menatap teman-temannya satu-persatu, lalu mengangguk. "Ha'i!"

 **~tbc~**

 **Eits, masih tbc, lho. Belum beneran ending. Jadi, minna-san, tunggu chapter terakhirnya pada selasa ini, ya?**

 **Matta nee~~**


	7. Epilog

"RyoutAHO!! Cepat bangun atau kau akan terlambat!!" suara menggelegar dari Kise Rinko--kakak dari Kise Ryouta--memasuki indra pendengaran si pemuda bermata cantik itu. Sontak ia terbangun.

"Se-semua itu nyata?!" Kise memegani wajahnya, "Kurokocchi selamat?!"

"RYOUTAHO!!!"

Brak!

Pintu kamar di dobrak paksa oleh Rinko. "Kamu ngapain, sih?! Ayo bangun!!" teriaknya kesal.

Kise menoleh ke arah Rinko. "R-rinko-nee, tanggal berapa sekarang?!" tanyanya cepat.

"26 Maret," ucap Rinko malas, "ulang tahunmu masih lama, bodoh!"

Mendengar jawaban dari Rinko, Kise tersenyum sumrigah. "Yeay!! Arigatou, Kami-sama!!!" Kisr memeluk Rinko, "Kurokocchi selamat!!!"

"Ryouta!" Rinko melepas paksa pelukan Kise, "aku tidak peduli siapa itu Kurokocchi atau apapun itu, tapi lepaskan pelukanmu dan mandi sekarang!"

"Hai~" dengan gembira Kise melangkah ke kamar mandi setelah melepas pelukannya.

 **~TA~**

 **Try Again**

 **Epilog**

 **By Vira D Ace**

 **KnB isn't mine**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Fantasy-Friendship-Tragedy**

 **DLDR dan mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya!!!!**

 **~TA~**

 _"Hari ini tanggal 26 Maret. Dan zodiak yang berada dalam peringkat teratas adalah Cancer! Omedetou!"_ Midorima tersenyum ketika mendengar ramalam Oha-Asa pagi ini. "Akhirnya 26 Maret datang juga," gumamnya.

 _"Lucky item untuk Cancer hari ini adalah bola tenis. Selamat mulai hari dan do your best!!"_

Midorima tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari ramalan itu. Setelah mengambil bola tenis milik adiknya, Midorima berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya.

~TA~

"Atsushi, aku punya berita baik."

Murasakibara mendongak ketika Himuro meletakan tas nya di samping bangku si titan ungu. "Nani?" tanyanya malas.

"Kudengar dari Taiga, Kuroko sudah pulang ke rumahnha!" ujar Himuro, "yokatta, nee?"

"Darimana kau tahu kalau Kuro-chin menghilang?" Murasakibara ingat kalau di loop terakhir ia tidak masuk--you know what i mean.

"Taiga yang bilang," ucap Himuro santai, "tapi baguslah, Kuroko sudah pulang sekarang."

Murasakibara tersenyum kecut. Oh, Himuro pasti tidak tahu kalau Murasakibara dkk yang membujuk Kuroko pulang.

~TA~

"Dai-chan!!!" Momoi memanggil Aomine yang sedang tiduran di rooftop sambil membaca majalah Mai-chan nya--kebiasaan buruk nan bodoh bin hentai yang sepertinya tidak tidak akan hilang.

"Apa, Satsuki?" balas si navy blue malas, "aku lagi sibuk nih!!"

"Tetsu-kun sudah pulang!!!" Momoi melompat-lompat kegirangan bagai anak kecil yang baru dapat hadiah Natal, "karena itu, nanti aku akan memasak dan memberikannya padamu!"

Aomine sontak terlonjak. "EEEEEEEHHHH?!!!!!!"

~TA~

"Ayo latihan, Sei-chan!" Mibuchi melempar sebuah bola basket pada Akashi yang tengah berdiri di depan jendela gym.

Dengan tanggap Akashi menangkap bola tersebut. "Oke, Reo," ucapnya sambil berlari ke arah Mibuchi.

"Kudengar temannya Sei-chan ada yang hilang."

"Dia sudah pulang, kok."

"Hontouni?!"

"Mhm."

"Berarti Sei-chan senang, kan?"

"You're right."

"I will give you a hug, Sei-chan!!"

"N-nggak perlu. Makasih."

~TA~

Kuroko duduk termenung di balkon kamarnya. Bulan sudah menggantung di atas sana. Sambil menyeruput vanilla milkshake, pemuda bersurai baby blue itu kembali mengenang saat ia berada di sekolah hari ini. Kagami memeluknya erat dan teman-temannya di klub basket menyambutnya hangat.

"Kurasa mereka benar," Kuroko mengingat mantan rekan satu timnya, "aku beruntung mereka masih menolongku."

"Tetsuya,"

Kuroko menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, dan melihat neneknya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Nenek," Kuroko tersenyum.

"Ayo makan malam."

Kuroko beranjak dari tempatnya. "Ha'i!"

Ketika melewati sang nenek, Kuroko dapat mendengar suara lirih wanita tua itu. "Jangan pergi lagi, ya?"

Dan senyum Kuroko makin mengembang.

 **~Try Again has been finished!~**

 **Write time (di kertas, bukan updatenya)**

 **Started: 20 November 2017**

 **Finished: 26 November 2017**

 **Jadi, minna-san. Dapat dilihat dari data di atas, kalau Vira menuliskan cerita ini di atas kertas hanya dalam seminggu (udah tahun lalu lagi :'v).**

 **Makasih buat minna-san yang udah baca cerita ini, baik di wattpad maupun di FFn.**

 **Maaf karena endingnya kurang memuaskan (karena ini epilog), dan jangan bingung kalau melihat ada epilog tapi ga ada prolog :v (saia mah emang gitu :b).**

 **Jadi, minna-san. Terima kasih karena sudah setia menunggu TA hingga tamat sekarang (itu pun kalo ada yang nungguin :'v).**

 **Maaf juga karena sudah membuat minna-san nunggu lama (ini fic harusnya udah tamat selasa kemaren, tapi karena Vira sibuk dengan fullday school, baru hari ini Vira up).**

 **Btw, kalo dibuat sequel, apa harus Vira taroh disini atau di work lain? Do work lain aja kali ya :v (readers: kalo gitu ngapain nanya coeg?!)**

 **Akhir kata, jaa matta nee~~**


End file.
